kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fearless Ferret
While doing community service hours for school credits, Ron, longing to become more of a hero, finds himself charged with assisting a notoriously difficult and cranky home-bound senior. However, he soon finds out there is more to Timothy North than a bad attitude and a big mansion. Ron finds himself carrying on a legacy of Timothy North's and becoming the Fearless Ferret 2.0 - on the condition that he keeps his identity a secret. The Fearless Ferret's return does not go unnoticed by his old enemy. Meanwhile, Kim knows that something's up and is determined to find out what. Characters (in order of appearance) * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Ann Possible * Kim Possible * Timothy North * Jim and Tim Possible * Car robbers * Civilians * White Stripe Plot Summary Mission * Villain: White Stripe * Evil plot: Revenge against the Fearless Ferret, and use a stink balloon at the Ferret Fest Convention Center Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim: OK, this may not be your dream job, but it does gives us community service credit at school. * Ron: I guess saving the world just isn't enough! ---- * Nurse: People, we have a home-bound senior who needs a little spirit lift. He sent three Sunshiners home crying already. * Ron: Hmm. Sounds like this fella needs a dose of Ronshine. ---- * Timothy: After you get rid of the spiders in here, you can shoo the bats out of the attic. * Ron: Oh, I'm beat, sir. Can't I just sit around and listen to you, you know, reminisce about the good old days? * Timothy: Eat snowballs. * Ron: Was that something he did in the good old days, or something he wants me to do now? ---- * Timothy: White Stripe! That fiend! * Ron: You know this guy? * Timothy: My noxious nemesis. Beware of his stink stream! * Ron: I don't even wanna know what that is. ---- * Kim: What is this? * Jim: New cable station. * Tim: TV Trash Heap. * Jim: 100 percent near-classic programmes unseen for generations. * Kim: For good reason. ---- * TV executive lady: I smell a promotion. Gallery Outfits Kim ff sunshine.PNG|Sunshine Spreaders outfit (yellow polo shirt, blue pants) ff pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants ff y blouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants ff mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ff yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants Ron Other Screenshots FearlessFerret.png Kim Possible Parodies Spider-Man.png|It's a Spider-Man Moment! Kim passes out from skunk gas.jpg|"Man, that stinks." Ron as the Ferret rescues Kim.jpg|"Time to step up!" Kim Possible and the Fearless Ferret.jpg Kim Possible and the Fearless Ferret2.jpg|"Way to go, hero!'' Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Middleton Medical Center Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Timothy North's Ferretmobile Allusions * This episode is a complete parody of the 1960s live action Batman TV show, as well as the 1999 DCAU animated series Batman Beyond. **Adam West, who played the 1960's Batman, voiced the Fearless Ferret, while Ron is voiced by Will Friedle, who also voiced Terrence "Terry" McGinnis, the young Batman in Batman Beyond. **The opening theme for Fearless Ferret is extremely similar to that of the 1960s Batman TV show. **Ron lying to Kim is very similar to Terry using excuses to get away from his friends and his girlfriend Dana. * In the 2002 Spiderman film, a scene is imitated where Ron hangs upside down in front of Kim. In Spiderman, Mary Jane removes his mask part way to reveal Spiderman's lips and kiss them. Kim however, completely removes the mask, busting Ron. Some fans have speculated that this scene might have been intended as a slight tease or foreshadowing to viewers hoping for Kim and Ron to become romantically involved. Trivia *29th episode in chronological order. *Ron does not know that the Fearless Ferret was an old TV show, because he does not have cable yet. He will finally get cable in the episode Dimension Twist, where he immediately recognizes, by sound, the Fearless Ferret Theme Song. *Even if Kim had not instantly recognized Ron's voice, build, and personality while he was dressed as the Fearless Ferret, given his enormous inability to lie convincingly to Kim, he would not have been able to explain why he was still carrying Ron's pager, Rufus, and Ron's microchip. Errors * Kim's eye color changed briefly in the ferret-mobile scene when she says: "Only in the old days." after Mr. North said: "Racing to the rescue!". * The Lowerton Lemurs football team uniform is an exact match for the Middleton Mad Dogs uniform. The burly player is even an exact match for a Middleton player, except that his hair is black instead of blond. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 2